<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncertainties by snowicat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666144">Uncertainties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat'>snowicat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, and more pining, idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain on Seungyoun's chest was getting annoying, so was every little thing Seungwoo does. He decided to talk it out with Hangyul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun &amp; Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncertainties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being Seungwoo’s roommate was planned, falling in love with him wasn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun only thought of it as infatuation; he just admires Seungwoo. That’s it. He didn’t even want to acknowledge the feeling. He had been friends with him for a long time that having to admire him would be something he’d never want the older to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Living with Seungwoo after realizing his admiration for the older became quite hard. He learned to hate whenever he wakes up earlier than the older. Seeing him step out of his room, eyes still closed, hair sticking out everywhere made him want to wraps his arms around him, greet him with a morning kiss on the tip of his nose, and cook breakfast for him. Everything about the older annoyed him. Even when Seungwoo arrives home late, when he casually plops himself beside Seungyoun who was busy watching some show late at night, when Seungwoo hands him a take-out he never really asked for. The smallest things that Seungwoo does irritated him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The amount of times Seungyoun had to hold himself back from kissing the older, whenever he falls asleep beside him, head on Seungyoun’s shoulder due to exhaustion, scared him. It was just infatuation after all, or maybe it evolved into something more? Something more sexual? It’s been a while since he got himself a lover anyway. As much as he enjoyed being single, he did miss being showered with love and affection. He missed romance and the other side of it. Seungyoun thought he needed to get laid fast, but not with Seungwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I have a date tonight! Don’t wait for me!”</em> Seungwoo announced, and for some unknown reason, Seungyoun felt a tug on his chest. It was as if his heart is being pricked by tiny needles. Seungyoun turned to the direction of Seungwoo’s voice, half hoping that his friend would check up on him when he didn’t respond, only for his shoulder to deflate when he heard the door opening and closing. There it is again, the pain in his chest. It was too painful that he thought of getting himself checked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hangyul sat him down for some talk. He once told himself that before going to a clinic, he’d need to tell someone first in case something bad happens. Seungyoun told Hangyul everything. The reason why he’s visiting the doctor and when it started hurting. His friend just sat in front of him, an eyebrow raised, an amused smile painting his face, as if Seungyoun said something borderline stupid. <em>“Are you serious, Cho Seungyoun?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I wouldn’t be going to clinic if it wasn’t serious!”</em> Now both of Hangyul’s eyebrows are raised. Seungyoun never thought he’d want to shave those off. He’s telling him something serious, something important, he could be dying but his friend was still clowning him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“The doctor would probably laugh at you. Well no, they’re too nice to do that.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Will you just help me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Seungyounie. How hard is it for you to say that you’re in love?”</em> Seungyoun wanted to punch the grin off of Hangyul’s face. He can’t be in love, not with Seungwoo. He can play it off as a tiny crush. Just a small crush. Nothing more. A crush that will disappear after a couple of months. It might take weeks if he ignored it. <em>Does it even work that way?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I’m not in love with Seungwoo hyung! What are you even saying?”</em> The grin on Hangyul’s face grew wider the second he answered his friend. Then it him. <em>“I never mentioned any name but… you do you.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of coming home to Seungwoo, watching Netflix while cuddling on the couch, asking about each other’s day while one of them plays with the other’s hair, getting a backhug while he cooks because Seungwoo lived with instant things and Seungyoun was the best cook between them, getting kisses and kissing him back, and dancing to slow music made Seungyoun’s heart leap. He entertained each and every idea but shrugged it off as something normal friends would do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the kissing. Oh god, he wanted to kiss Seungwoo. He wanted to cup Seungwoo’s cheeks, and pepper it with light kisses every time he goes home from work or even before leaving for work. The others are normal for people who are as close as them, but the thought of kissing made everything clear. He indeed likes Seungwoo, <em>but since when?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Took you too damn long to realize.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun, for the next few months, buried himself with work and casual flirting on the side. He did date too, but it didn’t last long; it was a desperate move anyway. He wanted to just forget about his feelings for his friend. Seungwoo was already dating. He wants to move on. He <em>needs</em> to move on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hangyul saw right through him. Hangyul knew that he was in love with the older before he even realized it himself. Before he was able to accept it. Hangyul finding out about his feelings for Seungwoo only scared him. If he was an open book to Hangyul, what more is it to Seungwoo? What if the older already knows? What if every time he stayed up to wait for the older to come back, Seungwoo was just buying his time, hoping for Seungyoun to be asleep in his room already so he won’t have to deal with Seungyoun’s feelings? What if he kept on telling Seungyoun about his date, how he’s really happy to be dating that person, was Seungwoo’s way of rejecting him? Because he was too nice to tell Seungyoun, that he too was scared of breaking the friendship because of Seungyoun’s feelings? Seungwoo was probably hoping he’d take the hint, but he was too stupid. He wasn’t even able to realize his own feelings, what more are those subtle hints?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Your music nowadays are either too sad or too sappy. You’re in love, but who hurt you?”</em> Yohan, one of his friends and Hangyul’s boyfriend, asked while listening to the demo songs. Seungyoun knew Yohan was not as dumb as him. It’s either Yohan found out that he did like Seungwoo for a long time now, or Hangyul gave him the heads up. The Yohan, he’s with at the moment, wanted confirmation. He wanted to hear it from him and not from his boyfriend or any assumptions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun only gave him a shrug and continued playing the demo songs for Yohan to criticize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Wooseok wants to have a dinner with you. Up for it?”</em> Yohan asked after placing the printed lyrics down. Seungyoun immediately turned to the younger, nodding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He <em>needed</em> Wooseok’s words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Him and Wooseok dated. They were sweet. The cutest dynamics as what the others say. Wooseok is very much reserved unlike Seungyoun who goes all out. The typical hot and cold couple people, especially girl students (s/o fujoshis), would squeal on. It was all fun until Wooseok decided to call it off on their third month, saying he doesn’t want to date someone who was just doing it half-heartedly. Seungyoun was of course, confused but respected the man’s decision. They stayed as friends after, Wooseok found someone else and surprisingly, Seungyoun was happy for him. He was relieved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Tell me you already confessed.” </em>The disappointment on Wooseok’s face after he shook his head ‘no’ scared Seungyoun. They did date, yes, but Wooseok’s power on shaking anyone is still there. Even if he’s an ex. <em>“Well at least, at the very fucking least, you acknowledged your feelings.” </em>Wooseok rolled his eyes as he poked on the lone tomato on his plate. Seungyoun, on the other hand, had his head down, quite embarrassed by the fact that everyone knew his feelings but him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun wanted to apologize to Wooseok for everything. For tying Wooseok with him for months but as usual, the latter already saw right through him. <em>“You don’t need to say sorry for anything. I had fun plus it was not anyone’s fault you were born stupid.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dinner ended with Wooseok lecturing him for almost an hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo broke up with his recent, but didn’t hear it directly from him. Dongpyo may have thought that his older brother told him. He was looking for a place to eat lunch when he bumped into Dongpyo. It’s been rather too long since they had the chance to meet. Seungyoun was preoccupied with his work plus the idea of seeing Seungwoo less would make the feelings disappear, and Dongpyo with his acads, for them to meet and he wouldn’t let the moment pass. Not when the smaller was already latched on his arm, hugging him as if he was his own blood brother, so he decided to just treat the younger out, which was of course rewarded with an info… accidentally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Where did you hear that though?”</em> Seungyoun asked while they wait for the bill. Dongpyo was still busy with his dessert when he reopened the topic again, wanting to take as much info. <em>“Oh, Hyeongjun heard it from Eunsang, who heard it from Dohyon since Seungwoo hyung was dating Dohyonnie’s cousin!”</em> Dongpyo said in a chirpy voice. Weird enough, the younger seemed too happy about the break up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>He’s single now. Since when and when is he planning to tell me?</em> <em>Does he even have plans on telling me? Maybe Seungwoo hyung wanted to keep it from me so I’d stop liking him.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun accidentally released a sigh in front of Dongpyo, which made the younger pause from devouring the cake. <em>“You know, hyung. I really thought you and Seungwoo hyung would marry each other someday.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun choked on air after hearing the kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“So who’s the lucky person?”</em> Seungwoo invited himself one time inside Seungyoun’s studio. It’s nothing new, but it’s been a while. Ever since Seungwoo started dating, he never once visited Seungyoun at work. The fear of making his boyfriend jealous was always there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo once had a girlfriend who got really jealous of Seungyoun. There was never a day where Seungyoun wouldn’t get threats from the girl. He hid it from Seungwoo, of course. He saw how happy the other was while dating the girl, but secrets are bound to be revealed too, right? Seungyoun accidentally left his phone on the kitchen counter while he was preparing for work. Seungwoo, on the other hand, was searching for some cereals when Seungyoun received a message. The phone turned on, and the message was displayed on the screen, all for Seungwoo to see. Seungyoun came back to a Seungwoo seething in anger, on his hand was his phone. Seungyoun was ready to explain, but what the older did next surprised him. He placed the phone down, walked towards him and wrapped him in his embrace. He asked him if he’s okay, if she had hurt him in any way other than the texts, and that he’d talk to her later. <em>“You’re my friend. It will always be bros before hoes.”</em> With that, they both laughed, Seungwoo went from being taken to single and Seungyoun blocked the now ex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Seungyounie, who’s the lucky person?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“The songs are too… in love. You did mention before that you only make these kind of songs when you like someone. So who is it?”</em> Seungyoun felt like throwing up. The simple question was too much for him to handle. His mind went blank. He only stopped and stared at Seungwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hey, you okay there?” </em>Seungyoun fought the urge to pull the man, standing in front of him, down on his lap for a kiss when the older moved closer. He was already on his limit, but Seungyoun wanted to keep the friendship more than anything. <em>“Earth to Seungyoun?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m okay.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So tell me–”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Seungwoo hyung, I’m gonna start working now. I need money to pay my share on the rent.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re rich?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shhh.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Fine! I’ll find out soon.”</em> Seungwoo huffed as he walked out of the studio. Seungyoun was happy enough to release the breath he has been unconsciously holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun was not able to dodge a night of drinks when he came home to a tipsy Seungwoo, already holding a drink on his face. <em>“I’m home?”</em> he immediately took the bottle on his hand and dragged the man towards the couch, not forgetting to place the alcohol down. Seungyoun made a beeline to the kitchen for a bottle of water before heading back to the older. <em>“What happened to you?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Have you ever been in love, Youn?”</em> Seungyoun swallowed; all the exhaustion in his body was flushed and was replaced by fear. The older might’ve noticed, on his drunken state, that Seungyoun wouldn’t be able to answer. Seungyoun never really talked about <em>love</em> with Seungwoo. It was too cringe-y for the both of them.</p>
<p>Seungwoo smiled at him, eyes closed as he bury his face on the crook of Seungyoun’s neck. <em>“I have, and I still am. That’s why I broke up with Sik.”</em> The pain in his chest was back, and it doubled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Then why didn’t you tell that person?”</em> He felt Seungwoo push himself away from his position on his neck, lips pulled down, face looking like a kicked puppy. <em>“Because he loves someone else, Younie. He would never love me the way I love him.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Of course! It’s always like that. It’s a never-ending cycle. He likes him, but he likes someone else, who doesn’t like him back. <em>Damn.</em> The cycle that will only end if and only if they all move on or the feelings was reciprocated. In their case, it was hopeless. Always been and will always be hopeless. Seungyoun was stupid enough to think that after the break up, he’d have a chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Wooseokie hyung asked us to tell you something.”</em> Seungyoun tilted his head upon seeing Wooseok’s brother, Junho, in his studio along with his classmate. <em>“Wooseok really made you go here to say something?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“We were paid.”</em> Minhee said, obviously bored of the current setup. It was too funny for Seungyoun to be talking to kids when he’s supposed to be working on some songs, but it’s Wooseok they’re talking about. It must be important; he sent two high school students anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What does he want to tell me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Junho was too shy to say anything that he ended up elbowing the taller kid beside him. Minhee groaned at the impact but proceeded anyway. <em>“Wooseokie hyung said you’re stupid and a coward and this might work because hearing it from people younger than you will surely hurt your pride.”</em> Junho did elbowed Minhee again, whispering something like the latter part wasn’t supposed to be included and that their Wooseokie hyung will murder them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun laughed as he watched the two bicker in front of him as if he wasn’t in the room, but it was soon cut off when Junho handed him a piece of paper saying it was from their Wooseokie hyung. <em>‘Live without regrets, dumbass.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Tell Wooseokie his penmanship sucks, and noted.”</em> Minhee grinned, gave him a thumbs up before dragging Junho away. He did have to squint for a moment to decipher what the squiggly lines meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun did say he’d live his life with no regrets, but he doesn’t know where to start. The only reason why Wooseok even told him to live like that is because he wanted Seungyoun to make a move on Seungwoo already, but it’s not as easy as it seemed to be. He’d rather write songs for a year straight than sit his friend down, and pour out his feelings. <em>His one-sided feelings.</em> Seungyoun chuckled at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You’ve been spacing out quite a lot, Younie.”</em> They were both on the couch, trying to catch up on some anime Seungwoo failed to watch when he went back to dating. Ever since him and his boyfriend broke up, the older never failed to ask Seungyoun to watch with him. They did start watching the franchise together, it would be stupid not to continue it, now that the anime is in its fourth season. <em>“Just thinking if TodoMomo is a canon ship.”</em> Seungyoun felt the other move from the couch, turning to look at him as if judging him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“When did you even start ‘shipping’ people and where did you learn that?” </em>Seungyoun remained silent. They finished the show til the most recent episode when they decided to rewatch the movie. Seungyoun wasn’t really the type to sit down and watch anime, he preferred real people over drawn ones, but being with Seungwoo piqued his interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“They would be canon if one of them actually had something for the other. For now, everything’s quite platonic if you’d ask me.”</em> Seungwoo said which surprised the other. Seungyoun was quick to turn his head to the older but Seungwoo was too engrossed with the movie to even spare him a glance. <em>“It would also take some time before they develop something. They’re all kids anyway, unlike us.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, unlike them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They’re both fully grown men now. Unlike those kids, they are more experienced. They both know that without taking any risk, everything would still be in place. Unmoving. Stagnant. Without him moving, he wouldn’t even know if he has a chance. It was all in his mind. He’s been brainwashing himself that it was wrong for him to like his friend, that he’d leave him, when in fact, Seungwoo is the only person he knows that would decline someone’s advances without crushing them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun was once again buried in his own thoughts, that he failed to notice the movie coming to an end. He was too occupied by his thoughts that he didn’t feel Seungwoo scooting closer to him, face just inches away, that it made Seungyoun push the older off the couch due to shock. A thump was heard followed by a loud grunt when Seungwoo’s bottom came in contact with the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Fuck. I’m sorry!”</em> Seungyoun was quick to hold out his arm for Seungwoo to reach but stopped when the other waved his hand, signaling that he’s fine. That he didn’t need any help, and it made him feel guiltier. Seeing the frown forming on Seungyoun’s face, Seungwoo immediately stood up, ignoring the pain as he stretched and plopped back beside his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were once again quiet ‘til Seungwoo broke the silence. <em>“Youn, if you have plans today. You may go. Don’t worry about me! Do you have a dinner date to go to today?”</em> The younger seemed confused which made Seungwoo laugh. <em>A dinner date? </em>Seungyoun was sure he wasn’t dating anyone, nor does he have plans for the day. <em>“Were you able to score a date with your muse? It’s February fourteenth.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Valentine’s Day. He just spent the whole day on the couch with Seungwoo, eating pizza while watching some anime and a movie. He spent Valentine’s day with him. The day was supposed to be for lovers but they’re in the warmth of their home, cozied on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I- I did.”</em> Seungyoun’s eyes widened in surprise. The answer was supposed to be no. Did he just consider what they normally do as a date just because it’s <em>that</em> day?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo, on the other hand, didn’t react but Seungyoun did notice the way his lips tugged downwards upon hearing his answer. <em>“No! I mean, I-”</em> Seungyoun was not able to finish when the older started cleaning up; picking the discarded tissues, and bottles before turning to him. <em>“Go wash up and get ready. You still have a date to go to, Younie.” </em>The older said in a sing-song voice, but Seungyoun was sure it was all forced. Or was he just overthinking again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo just came back from throwing away the trash when Seungyoun decided that it’s now or never. He needed to explain that the date he was pertaining to was him, that he was hoping for it to be considered as one no matter how cheap it was, so why not confess and get rejected so his fantasies would stop, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Won’t you be late for your–”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Seungwoo hyung, I have something to tell you. Please don’t get mad!”</em> Seungyoun’s sure his heart was about to jump out of his chest. <em>It’s now or never.</em> The man in his mind chanted as he watched Seungwoo settle beside him again. Face full of confusion and worry. It wasn’t his first time to confess, but it was his first time to a friend. A very close friend he may have spent half of his life with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“What is it Youn? You look like you’re about to pee in your pants.”</em> The man chuckled, his shoulders going moving with him and Seungyoun finds it adorable. <em>“Hey, it’s just me. No need to be scared. Even if you confess right now to have killed someone, I’d protect you.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Even if I confess?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Yeah…”</em> Seungwoo stopped, eyebrows furrowing as he inched closer to the younger. <em>“You did not kill someone, right? I was joking about that but-”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Even if he confess…</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I love you, Seungwoo hyung.”</em> Seungyoun turned to Seungwoo, eyes searching his. Searching for any sign of disapproval but it was void of anything negative, and with that Seungyoun decided to continue. <em>“I’ve always loved you. I won’t even say like because it was clearly more than that.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Youn…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Wait. Shh. Before you say something, let me finish!”</em> Seungyoun chuckled but it barely reached his eyes. It was obvious enough that he was just forcing himself to be happy. How can be happy when he knows to himself that would only get rejected. Not like he didn’t ready himself for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungwoo closed his lips, a signal for him to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“It was funny at first. I never really want to entertain this feeling. I thought it was just infatuation, that it would disappear but as time pass, and when you started dating, it made me realize that I do love you. I didn’t want to see you with another. I want to be the one to make you smile. The cause of your laughter. That one time you asked me about my songs and I wasn’t able to answer you, I really wanted to say that it’s you. But you just got out from a relationship, and I couldn’t just—” </em>Seungyoun paused, a hand ran through his hair out of frustration before returning the gaze. <em>“It was all you. It was all for you. I love you, Seungwoo hyung. I love you so much that I already braced myself for rejection, just so I won’t get awkward around you.”</em> Seungyoun laughed at his own confession. It was true that he readied himself to be turned down by his close friend just so he can move on fast. To avoid the awkwardness between them. So he’d be able to joke about his confession in the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun wanted to just bury himself alive after the confession. He watched as Seungwoo’s face went from being surprised to something undecipherable. It was just blank. And it scared Seungyoun to the core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hyung, please make it quick and just reject me.”</em> It was a stupid move but he wanted to just run to his room and hide ‘til the older leaves the house for work on Monday. It’s only Friday. He’d live without foods for two days. He can just sleep all day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of Seungwoo’s laughter made him jump on his seat, but the hand reaching out to cup his cheek surprised him even more. Seungyoun wanted to say something, but with Seungwoo holding him in place, he can’t seem to find the strength to talk, let alone move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Who told you, I’d reject you, Younie?”</em> Seungyoun’s hands that was once on his lap was moved to the back, supporting his weight as he leaned back. Seungwoo’s moving too close, and his mind can’t seem to follow. <em>“I told you I’ve been in love for a long time, right?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You remember?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He was drunk? Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Is that even important now?”</em> The older laughed again and Seungyoun still thought his voice is heaven sent even though he’s on his way to rejection.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I thought you’d put two and two together after that. You’re my only ‘long’ time friend. I have met friends through you and you introduced me to them when? Two or three years ago?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Seungyoun still doesn’t get it. He didn’t get it until he felt a pair of lips on his own. It was quick, too quick for his liking. It only dawned on him when Seungwoo pulled away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I’m the one you’re in love with…”</em> He turned to Seungwoo, eyes and lips wide open. The other was already laughing beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I’m the one you’re in love with?”</em> Seungwoo nodded and it made Seungyoun realize how dumb everything is. Negativity swallowed him up before he could even think of something. It took Seungyoun a while to digest everything before he was able to launch himself to the older. Arms wrapped securely around the back of Seungwoo’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck. You’re really in love with me too?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“I’ve always did.”</em> Seungyoun released a sigh of relief when Seungwoo returned the hug. It was kind of awkward since he was splayed across the man’s body but Seungwoo didn’t seem to mind, though he felt him giggling under him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“As creepy as it may sound, I watch you a lot, Seungyoun. I did feel that you’re starting to like me back but it felt like you’re not really open to the idea.” </em>It was true that he never really acknowledged anything until he talked to his friends. He never once thought that a simple crush may grow. <em>“Had to hide it, well better yet, remove it, but see… I failed.”</em> He failed too. It’s funny how the one-sided thing turned out to be a mutual one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Wait. Speaking of removing… don’t you have a date to go to tonight?”</em> He wanted to tell Seungwoo the story behind his ‘date’ but the way the older tightened his hold around Seungyoun made him think otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You should probably get going.”</em> It was cute. Seungwoo’s too cute for his heart. His voice asked him to meet the ‘date’ but his body language screams another.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“You sure?”</em> Seungyoun pulled away from his position on Seungwoo’s neck to look at him directly. Seeing how the older pouted, arms squeezing him as if he didn’t really want to let go, Seungyoun laughed at how cute Seungwoo was acting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Okay, I’d gladly ditch anyone for you anyway.”</em> Seungyoun grinned, placing a brief kiss on the older’s lips and proceeded to bury his face back on the crook of Seungwoo’s neck. He did hear the other mutter a ‘much better’ before feeling his fingers comb through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night ended with both of them moving to Seungwoo’s room, wrapped around in each other’s arms, trading soft kisses and stories they once never thought of telling the other. Stories of how they were before they even got to the fourteenth of February.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>seungyoun started singing one man by kim jong kook while I was writing this I can’t. <br/>“There’s a man who loves you so much. <br/>There’s a man who can’t even say I love you.” <br/>Did author scream? author did.</p>
<p>anyway, another attempt on fluff. hehe.<br/>no idea why i'm doing this because i suck at fluff.</p>
<p>talk to me on twt if u like @younieswoo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>